Gebel
Gebel is the main antagonist in the first half of the 2019 video game Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night and one of the main protagonists in its prequel, Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon, both created by Koji Igarashi of Castlevania fame. Although being branded as the main antagonist of Ritual of the Night, Gebel's role is merely a ruse to hide its true main villain. He is voiced by Shusaku Shirakawa in Japanese version and by Ray Chase in English version. Biography ''Curse of the Moon'' Gebel is a host for the magi-crystal curse that summons demons to the planet. He was the only one to survive the effects and also destroyed the guild that created him. As he did, he realized that he was no longer human and summoned a demon castle from hell. He actually summoned the castle for the protagonist Miriam, but the more he surrounded himself with hell-spawn, the quicker the magi-crystals engulfed his body. He wants to destroy all of humanity and convince Miriam to achieve his plans. ''Ritual of the Night'' ??? Gallery Gebel&Miriam.jpg Gebel.PNG Trivia *Gebel is a notable surname that originated in Belgium and is derived from the German word, "gabel." The word itself translates to "fork" and those who lived near a fork in a road or river often carry it as a given name. *IGA asked the designers to make the coloring for Gebel feature red, and explained that his vision of Gebel was that his body was almost completely overtaken by the magi-crystals. At first his design had more clothing, but this was changed as IGA thought Gebel would be open about showing people his crystal skin. The mask was added because IGA imagined that Gebel’s face was the very last thing to be engulfed by the magi-crystals, and it helped evoke the sense that he was too late to stop it. *Like other characters from Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, Gebel shares traits with certain characters from Castlevania series. **Gebel's role in the game's first half is particularly similar to Dracula on the term of his role, and his physical apperance is more similar to Alucard in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, while also sharing Alucard's abilities to shape-shift into a bat. **Characterization-wise, however, Gebel has more similarities to Richter Belmont from Symphony of the Night, namely being a heroic character who was turned evil by an outside source. **Appearance wise, Gebel shares some similarities to Stella and Loretta Lecarde from Portraits of Ruin, once having been a normal human who is in the process of metamorphasizing into something else due to a mystical disese and in which one of their eyes have turned red as a symbol of this (vampirism for the Lecardes, and crystallization for Gebel). **In addition, Ritcher, Lecardes and Gebel are all merely Disc-One Final Bosses who were brainwashed by an outside force, and there will be a bad ending if their boss fights are dealt with properly according to the true ending's conditions, especially after killing them directly to finish the battle. **Gebel's tragic backstory and his role as a pawn makes him similar to Evil Maxim Kischine from Harmony of Dissonance, being a misguided man who ends up being corrupted by a source of demonic power, inadvertently summons Dracula's castle and formed an alliance with Death, only to be betrayed and killed by his machinations (in two bad endings). In Gebel's case, he was manipulated by Dominique Baldwin and Gremory, with Gremory being the equavilance of Death in Bloodstained duology. In the path to True Endings, Gremory abaondened Gebel after his defeat and revoked her spell casted upon him to slow down his crystallization curse, speeding up Gebel's disease to terminal levels until it turned him into a crystalized statue, killing him. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vampires Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Damned Souls Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Protagonists